


Musings

by hasenbrot (antrazi)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/hasenbrot
Summary: Some of Robs thoughts about his relationship with Jensen
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Rob Benedict
Kudos: 5
Collections: Supernatural Spring Fling 2020





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raths_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/gifts).



> This was written for SPNspringfling, for raths_kitten

There were some things he had never expected to happen. The whole thing this Supernatural gig would bring him. The fans, the friends with other cast members, the conventions and concerts. And he never would have expected to see somebody like Jensen Ackles to give him a striking megawatt smile, coming down the beach with 2 cocktails for them to enjoy. There were a number of reasons for that. Jensen was Jensen: He was perfect. In everything. He was also a doting father and happily married. And even if he would be interested in guys, he would never want somebody like Rob himself. When Rob realised that he was seriously crushing on the other man, while still being in love with his wife, he had confessed it to Molly, afraid what she would say about it. Molly had just put Jensen on his 5 person of exceptions list and added that he was also on her own list. That was that, Rob never expected anything to come out of it.  
  
Then they had been at JIB and Jensen had said something that sent his pulse running. That Danneel would be fine with it if Jensen would start something with Rob. Rob wasn't sure how they had come to this discussion, they were all sitting together and eating and drinking too much and that simple sentence had hit him more than he was willing to admit even to himself. Then they were in Dubai, enjoying a little break before the Con in Australia. They were enjoying the beach before they would go back to their hotel. At that time their drinks had been non-alcoholic considering where they were, and they had ended up in Jensen's suite before they did anything else that could get them in trouble.  
  
Years later and their occasional flings were still going, with both Molly and Danneel knowing it and not having a problem with it. From her reaction Danneel thought it was cute, and both her and Molly had discussed it with each other and never mentioned their conclusions to him. He was, however, not sure how he felt about that specific detail.  
  
And there had been Rich's reaction about Jay clearly slumming it and for Rob to enjoy it while it would last. He was both appalled at his friend and quietly agreeing.  
  
He realised he had stared the whole time at Jensen while the man was coming to him, looking as stunning as ever, like he was in a photo shoot. If Rob had any talent with a camera he would take pictures. Well, he took some anyway with his iPhone even without any specific talent or knowledge.  
  
Rob took one of the cocktails out of Jensen's hand and smiled back.  
  
He was sitting on a deserted and sunny beach with his boyfriend next to him, their families safe and sound back home, nothing specific to do for the next 2 days. If he really were god he couldn’t have made it better. This was perfect.


End file.
